


Get Up

by sheabuttababii



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Hip Hop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Plot With Porn, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheabuttababii/pseuds/sheabuttababii
Summary: This AU is based on the song, Get Up by Clippng.(Y/N) and Daveed are rival aspiring recording artist trying to make it big in the Hip Hop and RnB industry. Daveed is a solo rapper and [Y/N] is part of a girl group. But, Daveed is also a drug dealer to make money and pay his rent. (Y/N) is a dancer for music videos on the side.





	Get Up

Key

(Y/N): Your name

(H/L): Hair length

(H/C): Hair color

(E/C): Eye Color

(H/S): Hairstyle

(S/T): Skin tone

(N/N): Nickname

(L/N): Last Name

AU: Inner City/ Hood Au

Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Clipping. Lyrics, Sexual humor, Sexual behavior, mentioning of drugs and alcohol, use of drugs.

______________________

 

 Beep beep! Beep beep!

  Daveed was sprawled across his bed as his alarm went off.  He groaned and rose up from his current position. He scratched his head and mindlessly turned off his alarm clock.

“Fuck...What time is it….?” He turns his head and sees that it's already 9:30 pm. As he picked up his phone, the screen lit up with several text alerts.

Rafa- Yo, D! Are we still up for working on that song you were writing @ the studio? Groff is buying us some studio time! [8:00 am]

Ant- Daveed, do you got what I need? I'll be there when you call. You have till 3:45 pm sharp. My boss will kill me if I don't have it.😫[8:30 am]

Groff- You on your way? Studio opens in 15min.[9:05am]

Rafa- Also I got us a performance for an opening act at the club for some chick new to the game, but it starts at 4:30 pm! Our first gig up we gotta be there on time!![9:10]

“Shit, I'm late!”

He picks up his backpack, his pen, a little black notebook, his glasses, his phone, one bag filled with Molly, another filled with cocaine, and finally a bag filled with weed. He jumped out of his apartment window and ran five blocks to get to the studio.

As soon he got to the studio he looked across the street. Across the street, there was a rival studio that opened up. The building looked clean and modern. But in an inner-city grudge way. He sees a group of girls, four girls to be exact. They all gossiped amongst themselves but one out of the four girls caught his eye. She had (H/L) (H/C) in an (H/S), her skin was a perfect (S/T) that complimented her beautiful (E/C). She was quite voluptuous and had a curvy figure. He found himself checking her out. One of her friends tapped her shoulder and pointed to Daveed.

___________________

Philippa smirked and whispered to (Y/N).

“Ya know (N/N), he’s pretty hot….” She turns around noticed that Daveed was checking her out.

“And it seems like you are his type.~” Philippa taps (Y/N). (Y/N) turns around and puts her hands on her hips. (Y/N) looks at Daveed, checking him out for a quick second. Daveed smirks and winks at her suggestively. She blushes and quickly turns away.

“H-He is pretty handsome, but he is part of Lin Star Studios. It won't work out.” Jasmine rolls her eyes.

“You would probably bang him if he was in our studio.” Renee giggles and walks up the staircase to the door.

“C’mon girls we’re gonna be late.” Jasmine, Renee, and Philippa continue up the stairs. (Y/N) looked back at Daveed. She winks at him and blows a kiss at him. Daveed smirks and catches it. He blows a kiss back.  Jasmine looks back and shouts at (Y/N).

“(N/N), you coming?”

(Y/N) shouts back, “Yea! I'm coming!”

(Y/N) runs up the stairs and waves Daveed goodbye. Daveed checks her out as she walks off. Rafa grabs Daveed's shoulder and pulls him to look at him. Rafa punches his shoulder.

“D, where the hell have you been!?”

Daveed smiled and punches his shoulder in return.

“Late start. Couldn't bring myself to get up. Now let's get to the studio. I have a finished song.“

“But what the other song?”

“That one will have to take a while.”

Daveed walks into the studio and Jonathan looked at him in pure acrimony. His face was as red as a tomato.

“D!!! What the hell is up with you and being on time!”

“I was writing a song but it's not finished.”

Rafa rolls his eyes heavily.

“You said you have 2 songs!”

“The first one is currently being on hold! I had a burst of…”

He began to think about (Y/N). Her curves, her flawless (S/T), and her (H/L) (H/C). The more he thought about the more lustful his thoughts would become he instantly came up with a song. It may have been a bit explicit but it was his first performance. Go big or go home.

“Inspiration..!~”

Daveed sits down at his desk and instantaneously write erotic and coarse verses in his notebook. He creates a title that gives the song justice. “Hot Fuck, No Love”.

“Ayo Rafa!!! Can you make me a beat in about a half an hour?”

Rafa’s eyes widen in horror.

“Thirty minutes!?! D, I know you can rush when you get inspiration but this is insane!”

“I'm a busy guy and we need this done quick! This is the opening act for tonight's show.”

“Alright D, I'll try! But no promises it's gonna be in 30 minutes on the dot!”

Daveed smiles as he walks into the recording studio and he puts on his headphones.

   
__________________

 Jasmine, Philippa, and  (Y/N) Walk out the dance studio sweating and practically gasping for air. They were working on the choreography for (Y/N)’s first-ever show as a recording artist. Philippa choreographed it, and Jasmine added some finishing touches to make the dance as clean and attractive as possible.

“Damn that choreo took us forever.” Philippa wiper several beads of sweat off her forehead. She takes a quick sip from her water bottle and sighs in relief.

Jasmine sat down in a seat in the break room.

“You're telling me! Besides, you made the choreo to easy and childish. (Y/N) is now 22, Remember? She's a grown woman! She should be able to choreo that's a bit more complex and….Explicit~”

(Y/N) sighs in relief and giggles.

“Thanks for helping me out girls it really means a lot to me! You guys are experienced artists taking time out of your day to help me out!”

Philippa smiles and Jasmine gets up and hugs her.

“But we are also your best friends,” Jasmine stated with a smile.

“And best friends are always there for each other!”

Philippa piggybacked on what Jasmine said with a kind smile that caused her cheeks to become rosy. She checks her watch and sighs.

“Hey, Jasmine! We gotta go! We can't be late for studio time! The song is due tomorrow!!”

Jasmine quickly gets up and runs to the studio.

“Well, what are we waiting for let's go!! See ya (Y/N)! Your first-ever session starts in 10 minutes! Don't be late!”

“Trust me I won't! See ya!”

 

   (Y/N) boils some water in a kettle on a hot plate to make herself some tea. Renee walks up to her with two mugs and honey for their tea.

“Hey (N/N), how is your performance set coming along? You've been working on that for weeks!”

“It's going well...Well..I guess...I’m just really nervous!! It's my first ever performance with the first songs I’ve ever written!!! None of them were recorded yet! I mean what if I fuck up the tempo! What if the tracks get lost! And don't get me started on the choreo!!”

Renee giggles and puts her hand on her shoulder. She looks into her eyes and smiles.

“(Y/N), listen to me. I recommended you for a reason. You are extremely talented and pretty experienced on the mic for a fresh out of the hood artist with no training. And your singing voice is just to die for. The R&B and Hip Hop game alike need more females like you! You will do great! Now drink your tea and get in the recording studio! You gotta record your songs before you perform, honey! Also, you have to go shopping with Jazzy right after! Remember we have a schedule!”

(Y/N) smiles. Renee was always there for her when it came to her music. They were close ever since they were kids. She always knew what to say.

“Thanks, ReRe.”

She pours her piping hot water into her cup and makes her tea.

“I think I'm ready to record my first ever set, Renee!”

“That's what I'm talking about, (N/N)! Let's get in the studio!”

______________________

“Alright, Alright!!! What's up party people!?”

      The club was packed and the crowd goes wild as while the MC rallies the crowd up! Young women and men are screaming for Daveed. Some were chanting his name, others were saying things that you probably shouldn't say in public.  Talent scouts came to the club for Rising Stars night. Once a week aspiring recording artist who were trying to make it big would perform a set that contains 6 songs. They were looking for young men and women between the ages of 17-25 who can sing, and/or rap their hearts out and who age well.

 

  Luckily, Daveed and (Y/N) fit the criteria.

  Daveed just turned 24 about a month ago but he was writing verses since he was 18 years old. He would rap along to gangsta rap songs as a kid. He looks a fairly young and had an amazing body.

   (Y/N) just turned 22 about a month and a half ago. As a birthday present, she got a top of the line laptop with music creating software and a notebook for songwriting. She has been singing since she was 4 years old and dancing since she was 6. She looks like she is still 18 and is extremely curvy.

Rafa took out his computer as he walked over to Daveed with the file for the instrumental open.

“It's all done and edited for ya D!”

“Thanks, Rafa! How does the crowd look?”

Rafa looks at the crowd from backstage.

“Packed and ready for a show.”

“Good. I'm ready to deliver that show.”

Rafa laughs and punches his shoulder.

“Aight. You're on man!”

“Now introducing, tonight's opening act, Daveed Diggs!”

Daveed walks into the stage and waved at the crowd. Jasmine smirked and pointed on stage.

“Ayo, (Y/N)! Your boyfriend is the opening act. It must be a good sign!~ You better bring it tonight!”

(Y/N) blushed as Daveed walked onstage stopping at up center stage. He turned around and sees (Y/N). He winks at her and smirks.

Daveed began to think about  (Y/N ) again while he was on stage. He thought of the lustful inspiration that drove him to create his song. He breathed in and looked up at the crowd. He began to rap his first of the verse of his song.

“Finger on the button.

That Cold War threat.

Finger on the button.

Got that lover in a cold sweat.”

Some members of the audience were in awe at the fact he could rap, others were bumping and grinding up against the person next to them. Talent scouts were taking notes on Daveed. He continued to perform and he turned his head to (Y/N)’s direction. He sees her dancing, swaying her hips in a hypnotic motion. He smirks and walks off, still rapping but is staring (Y/N) dead in eyes. Like a lion looking at his mate.

“Your loving on such and such

And so what is love?

It's just a frame of mind

And boxed in by sex,”

His hands' trace (Y/N)’s curves and hold on her hips as they swayed from behind her. Her hands wrapped his neck as she swayed her hips back and grinds up against him. His lips brushed up against her ear as he continued to rap. His tone changed to seductive and flirtatious.

“It's toxic

And the single is intoxicating

And all the waiting and masturbating

The dick is chafing

Where's the lotion?~”

As his performance came to a close, he walked back up onto the stage. As the outro of the song, rolled in he walked off the stage winking at  (Y/N).

 

Jasmine and Renee are giggling and teasing (Y/N) [Who is currently red in the face] while Philippa does her makeup.

“Soo...(Y/N)...And Daveed… ~”

Renee chuckles at the thought and (Y/N) blushes and sighs.

“It was probably just for show.”

“Or it's a good luck charm from the sex gods” Jasmine chimes in, giggling.

Philippa rolls her eyes.

“You guys are such children. Let's just focus on the gig for now. When we get to (Y/N)’s place to chill, we can talk about Daveed, the god of rap and sex. Alright?”

Philippa had a smirk as she finished (Y/N)’s makeup and addressed the girls.

“Alright.~”

The MC began to speak again as (Y/N) walked towards the stage. Daveed passed (Y/N) whispered in her ear.

“Good luck, beautiful~”

“Introducing, (Y/N) (L/N)!!!”

She walked on stage while she received at catcalls from Daveed, other men and some women in the crowd. Several teens who snuck in the club look at her in awe. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

(The song you are singing is called Gangsta by Kehlani)

“I need a Gangsta

To love me better

Then all the others do.

To always forgive me

Ride or die with me

That's just what gangsta’s do.”

Everyone in the audience stared at you in awe, especially Daveed. Talent scouts quickly took notes. She danced and swayed to the beat in perfect timing. She noticed Daveed's eyes grazing over her body. She walked downstage and gets on all fours crawling across the stage towards Daveed. She gets up and bends down to be at Daveed's eye level. (Y/N) lifted up his chin and begins to sing once again. Her voice is sweet, seductive and alluring while she sings to Daveed.

“My freakness is on the loose

And running all over you~

Please take me to places, that nobody,

Nobody knows.

You got me hooked up on the feeling!

You got me hanging from the ceiling

Got me up so high I'm barely breathing

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me,

Don't let me go~”

(Y/N) gets up and walks downstage and finished her first song, leaving Daveed mesmerized. Throughout (Y/N)’s set, Daveed couldn't help but stare. He felt like he was on Molly, weed and LSD all at once ever since she looked at him and vice versa. When (Y/N) finally ended her performance, she blew a kiss at Daveed and that what got him going. His heart began to race and he felt like he was on Cloud Nine until Rafael grabbed his shoulder.

“Ayo D you did great!! The scouts look impressed.”

“Huh?! O-Oh yea! Thanks, man! Wanna head back to my place? I gotta some Hennessey!”

“Sure man!”

Rafa and Daveed walked outside only to see a limo waiting for them.

A medium lengthed hair man and a dark suit walked out of the limo. The man has a kind smile.

“Diggs!!”

“Lin!! What are you doin’ here?”

“I heard today was your first show from one of my people. But I'm also here for my…..Stuff.”

Lin was the most powerful and well-known mafia boss in the city and Daveed was his dealer. But nobody was scared of him. He is more kind than menacing. He anonymously donates millions of dollars to orphanages and charity. He loves children and classic oldies. He was a gentle soul but if you get him pissed you better pray. He once had hired someone to kill a man since he doesn't like blood on his hands. He owns Lin Star studios to give him a cover-up.

Daveed smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Yea I got your stuff but how are you gonna pay me back.”

“I'll pay you back based on the quality and quantity. Besides I wanted to throw you a celebration for your performance. Ya know as a late birthday present from your old pal.”

“Aight, man. It's a deal.”

Lin hands the weed to Oak and the Molly to Anthony to try. Lin rolled up a hundred dollar bill for the cocaine. The three men tried it all at once. They all nodded in approval.

“Alright...I'll throw a party at your place, give you a ride home, unlimited studio time, and about $230 bucks.”

“Sweet.”

“Good. Now you and your friend get in the car. I may have a hella lot of money but not enough time. That, unfortunately, I cannot buy.”


End file.
